


Set Sail

by JosieHook20



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieHook20/pseuds/JosieHook20
Summary: Harrison Hook, or Harry Hook, the only child of Red Jessica and Captain James Hook, becomes a pirate captain at almost 16. Harry starts to put together a crew about two months before they set sail for 1 day shy of 8 months at sea. After every other spot for the crew is filled except for the first mate. Harry meets Jonas Sparrow, the youngest son of Celeste and Jack's children of 11 boys. Jonas gets the first mate spot and Both him and the captain fall in love with each other before they set sail for almost 8 months. As soon as the trip begins, Harry and Jonas start to see each other's ghosts from the past coming back to haunt them. Will Harry and Jonas have a happily ever after with each other or will it all end in a disaster?
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jonas





	1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy the book!


	2. Harry Hook

Harrison Hook, The only child of Red Jessica and Captain James Hook, born on March 16, 1984. He is the only one in his family that doesn't have any siblings. Harry has dreams to be a pirate like his parents. Harry is like everyone in his family, but for one thing! Harry is not heterosexual! He's not bisexual either! He's not asexual or even pansexual! Dear little Harry Hook is homosexual! You heard me correctly, Harry Hook is gay! Wanna know how old he was when he found out that he was gay? He was 9 years old. Harry knows he's gay but, he's afraid to come out, like every person who is queer. 

The question is how will his family react when they find out that Harry is gay?


	3. Jonas Sparrow

Jonas Sparrow, the Youngest son of Celeste and Jack Sparrow, born on April 23, 1984. Jonas' eldest brother, Leonardo, was born on January 1, 1974, his second eldest brother, Diego, was born on January 29, 1975, His third oldest brother, Luis, was born January 31, 1976, His fourth oldest brother, Antonio, was born on February 16, 1977. His parents stopped for two years and then had Miguel and Gaels who were born on February 18, 1979, Then Alejandro who was born on February 21, 1980, then stopped for another 2 years, and then had Lorenzo, Hugo, and Diablo who were born on March 31, 1982, and then stop for a final two years and had Jonas and then they were done having kids! You would have thought they would have stopped at 4 kids but, no! Jonas and his brothers dream of being a pirate like their father was once. All of the sparrows are heterosexual, all but, the youngest sparrow. Dear little Jonas Sparrow is not Heterosexual not Bisexual! He's not even pansexual or asexual! He is homosexual! You heard me correctly, Jonas Sparrow is gay! Wanna know how old he was when he found out that he was gay? He was 10 years old. Jonas knows he's gay but, he's afraid to come out, like every person who is queer.

The question is how will his family react when they find out that Jonas is gay?


	4. Coming out: Jonas

_June 8, 1995-Jonas_  
Miguel and Gaels are babysitting Alejandro, Lorenzo, Hugo, Diablo, and I since Mom and Dad are going out and Leonardo, Diego, Luis, and Antonio moved out the house when they turned 18. Tonight I just hope they don't do truth or dare like the other times they've babysat us. I don't hate the dares, I'm scared of the truths. No one in my family knows that I'm Gay.  
"Time for Truth or dare!" Of course, Diablo had to mention that game.  
"Alright, I'll go first! Miguel! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"Remove your socks with your teeth!" Of course, we have to kick off with a gnarly dare.  
"You're on. 20 bucks says I can do it!" It never ends well when Miguel and Diablo make bets with each other, actually it never ends well with making bets with all of my brothers. Miguel takes his socks off with his teeth and gets 20 bucks from Diablo!  
"Alright, my turn. Jonas! Truth or Dare?" Of course, Miguel has to choose me.  
"Truth."  
"Do you have a girlfriend??" The truth they always ask me.  
"For the 200th time, no! Gaels! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"I dare you to burp the alphabet!"  
"Oh, bet!" Gaels burps the entire alphabet without missing a letter.  
"Ok, Hugo! Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth!"  
"Have you ever practiced kissing in a mirror?"  
"Hell yea!" We all of done that.  
"Alejandro! Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"I dare you to write your name on the floor with your tongue!"  
"Let's go!" Alejandro completes the dare!  
"Lorenzo! Truth or dare?"  
"Truth!"  
"If you could date one of your bro's girlfriends, who would it be?"  
"I say Jonas', If he had one." They all laugh and don't know that their baby brother is into dicks.  
"Enough Teasing Jonas. Jonas, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"I dare you to open the front door and loudly sing "Hallelujah!"  
"Alright!" I walk to the front door and open it and sing, loudly"Hallelujah!" And close the door.  
"Lorenzo! Truth or dare?"  
"Truth!"  
"If we formed a boy band, who here would make the best lead singer?"  
"I would say, Jonas! Jonas! Truth or dare?" I'm going to pick truth this time. I have to come sometime.  
"Truth."  
"Are you bi?" I sigh deeply before I begin.  
"I'm not bi. I'm gay." All of my brothers look shocked!  
"What? I like dick! Got a problem with that?"  
"We don't have a problem with it, just shocked!" Alejandro explains.  
"No one tell Mom, Dad, Leonardo, Diego, Luis, and Antonio until I can tell them, ok?" They all nod and we get back into the game and continue playing it until Mom and Dad get home and we have to go to bed.  
I'm scared of how my parents and adult brothers will react.


	5. Coming out: Harry

_October 31, 1995-Harry_

It's after Trick or treating and somehow Abooksigun convinced all of our cousin's parents and my parents to let all of us stay for a while longer to play truth or dare. Two hours of pretty much trying to gross each other out or reveal our deep dark secrets pass until it's Isla's turn to ask a truth to dare to one of us. Isla looks around the room, looking for her next target to either them a gross dare or makes them spill the beans. I hope she doesn't pick me, not because of the dare. It's the truth that I'm scared of telling. No one in my family knows that I'm gay, and have been like that since I was 9 and I'm 11 now.

"Harry." Of course, Isla picks me.

"Truth or dare?" She has a look of Say truth.

"Truth?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Of course, she would pick that one.

"No." I'm really scared that the next truth for me will be about my sexuality.

"Emilia, you're up."

"Ambimola! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you like-like Boys?"

"Yes, and I also like-like girls! Did you forget that I'm Bi?" Everyone kind of laughs and Abimola turns to look at me.

"Alright, Harry! Truth or dare?" I wanna say dare but, I know I have to say it eventually.

"Truth."

"Do you like-like Boys?" I freeze up. I was right. The truth for me was about my sexuality.

"Y..Ye..yes?" Everyone looks confused by my answer.

"Hmm, Cilian, your turn."

"Ok, Harry! Truth or dare?" I can't believe I'm about to come out of the closet.

"Truth."

"Are you gay or bi?" I look around and take a deep breath before I begin.

"I'm gay and have been gay since I was 9." I look away from everyone until I feel arms wrapped around me and pull away from me.  
"Alright, everyone! Pay up!" Abimbola yells and everyone pays up.  
"Abimbola? You knew?"  
"I had a feeling."  
"None of ya are mad?"  
"Why would we?"  
"You're not going to tell?"  
"Only when you're ready to come out of the closet." I feel better that my cousins are supportive but, I'm scared of how my aunts, uncles, and even my parents are going to react to knowing I'm gay!


	6. Coming out: JS part 2

_September 8, 1995-Jonas_  
Tonight is the night I've been afraid of looking forward to since I accept myself that I was gay when I was 10, Coming out to my parents and adult siblings and their wives. Since only Miguel, Gaels, Alejandro, Lorenzo, Hugo, and Diablo are the only ones who know that I'm gay, they help me out with figuring out how I'm going to come out to Mom, Dad, Leonardo, Ana, Diego, Angelina, Luis, Elena, Antonio, and Jade. Yea, I'm coming out to my sister-in-laws since they're part of the family. I hope they'll be supportive!

It's after dinner and time for dessert. I'm getting nervous about this. Miguel baked the cake with my help and of course Gaels, Alejandro, Lorenzo, Hugo, and Diablo's help too. I'm really scared at how my parents, my other brothers, and my sister-in-laws are going to react!!!

Once I set the cake down and cut a slice, I see that Jade understands the point of the cake. Jade looks straight at me. She gives me a look of "Are you the one that's coming out?" I give her a look back of"Yes." Jade seems to understand but, doesn't mention it. I think she understands that this is kind of hard for me and wants me to be brave and sure with my choice to come out. I start to see a look in Mom's eyes before she speaks.  
"Hijo? Are you coming out of the closet?" She says it very calmly. I take a deep breath and begin.  
"Mom, Dad, Leo, Ana, Diego, Angelina, Luis, Elena, Tony, and Jade. I've known what my sexuality is for roughly a year now. Please don't hate me! I'm gay!" The room goes silent for 8 minutes until Mom stands up and hugs me tight.  
"You're not mad?"  
"Ay, Mijio, why would I? I'm just happy that you like a gender even it's not one I thought you would like but, it's your life." I'm really happy that mom accepts me. One by one, both my brothers and their wives hug me and accept me, until it's only dad that's left sitting and he doesn't seem happy with my sexuality, but he will someday.


	7. Coming out: HH part 2

_December 10, 1995-Harry_  
Tonight, I'm coming out to my parents. My aunts and uncles can either hear it from my parents or their kids since their kids know that I'm gay. I'm scared of how Mom and Dad are going to react.

After dinner, I come up to mom and ask her to talk in private.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Um, no."  
"Then, what's up?" I'm scared to death of how Mom's going to react. I don't really care right now about my dad's reaction since he's not the one who gave birth to me while Mom did and I care more about her reaction. I take a deep breath in and come out.  
"Mom, I'm gay and have been gay since I was 9!" Mom goes quiet for two minutes. I think she's making sure she heard me correctly. Once I see the look in her eyes, I look down because I'm afraid that she's not happy with what I said. I continue to look down until I feel arms, lifting me off the ground.

"You're not mad?" Mom puts me back down on the ground.

"Why would I? I'm just happy that you like a gender, even if it's the gender I didn't think you would have feelings for!"

"What is Dad going to think?"

"He might not be happy with it but, it's your life and your choice of who you want to love." I'm happy that Mom accepts my sexuality, Now I'm afraid of what my dad is going to say about my sexuality. I see Dad coming out of the kitchen.

"Harrison? why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" Mom notices the expression on my face.

"Go ahead and tell him when you're ready." Mom whispers in my ear. I gulp before I speak.

"Dad, I need to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?" I take a deep breath before I speak.

"Dad, I'm Gay!" I blurt it out. Dad seems shocked. The room is silent for 7 minutes until Dad speaks again.

"How long?"

"Since I was 9." Silence fills the room for 7 more minutes until he walks away, seeming disappointed. Dad might not be accepting right now, but he will someday. I hope.


	8. Luis Caron

_January 6- July 9, 1997- Harry_  
Luis was my first boyfriend. We dated for 6 months. he was 3 years older than I was. It was a wonderful 6 months until he started to act strange 3 months into our relationship, pretty much half our relationship. Luis seemed like a nice guy until he started to act cold and kind of toxic to me. I knew he was with 9 other people before me. 3 of the 9 guys he dated were older than me and the other 6 were younger than me. Luis started to make me not have a relationship with my parents anymore which made me sad because I love my parents even if it did take my dad a while to accept the fact that I'm homosexual. Luis basically started to control my life and he had told me that the other guys he dated had left him because he was too controlling which I can understand why. He had said that one of his exes was pregnant with either his baby or one of their ex's. I stopped listening when he brought up one of ex's and how they were different than I am, like how they were better than me at giving him a blow job and etc. I don't think he remembered that it was my first relationship. I didn't know what to do on some things, yet, he was acting like I had been with other guys before him.  
"Hey, Slut!" I also forgot to mention he used to call me names.  
"What!"  
"Were you even listening to me?"  
"Nope. Stopped listening after ex."  
"You son of a bitch!" He slapped me. He was also abusive, which I can see why his ex's left him.  
"You never listen to me!" He always huffed and pouted like a two-year-old.  
"You always bring up your ex's which makes it easier to ignore you when you bring them up!" When he didn't get his way, he left. This went on for three more months until I decided enough was enough! I had already cleared my stuff out of his place but, he hadn't cleared his stuff out of my parents' home. I was done with his crap! He thought that he could control my life! Luis did something unforgivable that made me want to break up with him sooner. He raped me.

It happened at my house. He came over because he had an unbearable day at work and both of my parents weren't home. Luis wanted alcohol and I told him that he couldn't have any alcohol because he was unbearable when he was drunk. I tried to stop him but, he threw me down to the ground and took the alcohol out of my parent's alcohol cooler and took a shot out of an Everclear bottle of wine. After he took a shot, he looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I had a feeling of what he was going to do, so I tried to run out of his sight but, he caught me. He grabbed me by my throat and lifted me up to his eye level. He had the bottle in the hand that wasn't holding me.

"Open your lips, Slut!" I clamped my mouth shut.

"I said, open your lips!" I continued to keep my lips shut until he started to choke me into opening them. As soon as my lips open, he forced me to drink the alcohol that was in his hand. I felt the alcohol burn my throat, but he wouldn't stop until I drank the last drop in the bottle. After I drank the last drop and became drunk within a few minutes, Luis threw the bottle and still had me in his hand, clutched around my throat. He walked over to the couch, with me still in his hand, and threw me down on the couch. He stripped me and himself naked. I tried to tell him to stop but, he wouldn't listen and gagged me. Luis got on top of me and held down my wrists. I felt his dick inside of me. tears started to form in my eyes. He thrust in and out of me, very rough! He kept going until both of us released and he pulled out and got dressed and left me the way I was. He would have gotten away with it if my parents hadn't just come home. Mom shoves Luis out of the way and sees what Luis had done to me.

"What the hell did you do to my baby boy?" Luis tried to lie to my mother until he almost got his skull caved in.

"Get out!" Luis leaves and Mom removes the gag from my mouth. I try to speak but, my words are slurred and Dad sees the broken bottle on the floor. I open my mouth to speak but, vomit comes out instead.

"I can't believe that bastard did this to my baby. Harrison, Honey, I know you love him, but he's not right for you."

"Dump his ass before he gets you pregnant!" Mom gives Dad a dirty look. I agree with both of my parents. I thought he would change, but I was wrong and this proves how wrong I was.

I'm at his house with his stuff in my hands and I knock on the door and hear his voice and someone else's.

"Babe! Be quiet! It's probably that little slut!" It seems like Luis has been cheating on me for god who knows how long. Luis opens the door and I drop his stuff on the ground and leave.

"Harry! Baby! Wait!" He tries to run after me but, I run fast enough that he can't get me. Luis had scarred me and it took me a while to trust the men in my life again, because of him.


	9. Abelardo Porca

_January 19-April 19,1997-Jonas_

Abelardo Porca, My first boyfriend. We dated for three months. Those were wonderful three months. I thought Abelardo and I would go the distance. I knew that Abelardo dated another guy before me. I wasn't jealous or upset. I knew that Abelardo had more experience than I did when it came to guys but, I didn't care. Abelardo was the first guy I loved that wasn't my dad or brothers. Abelardo was 5 months younger than I was. His birthday was in October while mine is in April. Abelardo seemed nice until he started to act strange 7 days into our relationship. He started to seem secretive. I started to notice that Abelardo was starting to get sick, 8 weeks into our relationship. I started to wonder why Abelardo was getting sick until I found out something that would change my life for the better, or at least I thought it would on March 23.

"Hey, Jonas..."

"Hey, Babe, something wrong?" Abelardo seemed scared and had something in his hands.

"What's that in your hand?" Abelardo hands me a pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant?" Abelardo nods.

"I'm going to be a papa?" Abelardo nods, looking scared. I ignore the look and hug him. I would continue to believe that child was mine and forgetting the fact of I never had sex with Abelardo for 15 days until I found out who was really the father of the baby. I was at the doctor's office, waiting for Dr.Hook to get the test results back, and I saw my boyfriend's ex. I had a strange feeling that he was the reason for my boyfriend's pregnancy.

20 minutes go by without a word until Dr.Hook bursts through the door with the results, and a coffee in her hand.  
"Sorry, My son and his boyfriend were dropping off my coffee." Boyfriend?  
"Your son is gay?"  
"Yes, my son is gay. Why are you asking?"  
"Wanting to make sure. Are you sure he's biologically a guy?"  
"I was there when he was born." Ok, so her son is a cis-gender gay man. Unfortunately, he's taken. Dr.Hook seems like an beautiful woman, her husband must be a lucky guy. I'm curious of how handsome her son is, based on how beautiful Dr.Hook is. My question is answered when I see a family photo on her desk that has her, her husband, and her devilish handsome son. I'm curious of how old her son is.  
"Dr.Hook?" Dr.Hook looks up from her stack of papers of which has the test results in there somewhere.  
"Yes,Mr.Sparrow?"  
"How old is your son?"  
"Harrison just will be turning 13 in 2 days." So, her son is about my age and he's a month older than i am. I kind of dig dating older men and I wouldn't mind having that older guy in my bed.  
"Mr.Sparrow? You're drooling over my son's picture." I must have zoned out.   
"Sorry." Dr.Hook pulls out the test results.  
"I have the test results in my hands. I have good news for one of you and bad news for the other. Which would any of you two like to hear?"  
"The bad news?"  
"Mr.Sparrow, I'm sorry to inform. You are not the father. Mr.Wagner, You are the father." When I heard the news; I felt a weight being lifted off my chest of which I had proof that Abelardo had cheated on me with his ex and he was actually pregnant with his ex's baby!

3 days after I found out about my boyfriend's cheating and getting knocked up, I decided to dump his cheating pregnant ass! I packed up his stuff and my what could have been step child's stuff and went to his parent's house and dropped his stuff off there, with a note and left.


	10. Adalberto Blázquez

_April 27-July 27,1997-Jonas_  
Adalberto Blázquez was my second boyfriend. We got together 8 days after I broke up with my first boyfriend and we dated for three months. Adalberto dated 1 girl and 2 guys before me, and how I reacted with my first boyfriend, I didn't care! I knew that Adalberto had more experience than I did when it came to relationships. Adalberto was an amazing guy until when we hit week three in our relationship and he changed. Adalberto had mentioned sex in the third week of our relationship and I was on board and he took my anal virginity. For the rest of our relationship, he kept begging and asking for more sex all time! It didn't matter if it was anal, oral, or even a hand job. It seemed nice for a while to have time to be intimate, but it started to become exhausting! He kept demanding more and more until I put my foot down of which was the day he broke up with me! I told him no. He said we were over, got his stuff out, and left, and later return my stuff.


	11. Adelmo Zapico

_July 30-October 30,1997-Jonas_  
Adelmo Zapuico was my third boyfriend. We also dated for three months. I got together with him 3 days after my ex broke up with me. Adelmo did something that I couldn't believe that three other girls, one other guy and I put up with him for as long as we did! He smoked! A lot!! Adelmo was also abusive too. Adelmo was almost a year younger than I am. Adelmo did not just smoke cigs, he also smoked PCP, Opium, Cocaine, Heroin, and Methamphetamine. Adelmo also vaped. Every time we kissed, It felt like I was licking an ashtray. I tried to get him to quit many times, but he didn't quit. He would either be smoking or getting high and say that he would try to quit or just tell me to fuck off. This went on for a while until I decided to cut ties with him.

"Adelmo! We're over!" Adelmo seemed shocked!

"Baby! No! I will quit! I promise!"

"You've said that our entire relationship but, you never do!"

"Baby! Just give me another chance!"

"No!" He got his things and left.


	12. Luca Rossi

_July 22-March 3,1998-Harry_  
Luca Rossi. My second boyfriend. We started dating, 13 days after I broke up with my first boyfriend. It still took me a while to trust Luca since what happened with my ex. I started to trust Luca about 3 months into our relationship. We dated for almost a year. Luca had dated 5 women and 1 guy before me. Luca seemed nice, almost too nice. Luca was younger than I was by 9 months. He was the first younger guy I dated. Luca had mentioned sex two weeks into our relationship but, I was still too scared from Luis that I kept telling him that I wasn't ready to have sex with him yet and he seemed to understand it. When we hit three months into our relationship, I was ready to be intimate with a guy again and hoped that he wouldn't hurt me as Luis had done to me that had made me afraid of being intimate with a guy for a while. We continued to have anal sex for a while until February 4 where he mentioned taking my womb virginity. I wasn't thinking straight at the time and let it happened. What I didn't know at the time was that our actions were going to lead to something that would be taken away from me, 4 weeks later, when I had felt sick for a week. I had thought I was pregnant and decided to take a pregnancy test to reassure it was a scare. The results proved me wrong.

"I'm pregnant?" It scared me and made me really excited that I was going to be a dad, but I was only 13, almost 14. I was scared to tell my parents about my pregnancy. I didn't know if they were going to kick me out because I was going to be a teen father. I tried to keep my pregnancy a secret, for half a day. I decided to tell them before I told Luca. My parents deserve to know about their grandbaby!  
"Um, Mom, Dad. I need to tell you something!" Mom and dad turn to look at me.  
"Something wrong?" Mom, of course, looks at me with eyes of"what did you do?". I'm really scared to tell my parents about my pregnancy. I hand Mom the pregnancy test I took and she looks shocked while Dad looks disappointed.

"You're pregnant?" Mom and Dad say at the same time, with different reactions. I just nod.  
"I assume it's Luca's since that's the only guy you've been with for almost year that we know of." I nod again, afraid to speak. Mom hugs me while Dad just looks away. I have a feeling if I carry to full term with this baby that it'll take Dad a while to accept the fact that he'll get a grand baby earlier than he thought.

After telling my parents about my pregnancy and then leaving for work, I text Luca and ask him to come over because I want to tell him the good news. Luca comes over.  
"Hey, Babe. What's the good news you wanted to tell me?" I hand Luca the pregnancy test I took and his eyes go wide.  
"You're pregnant?" I nod! Luca stays quiet for 20 minutes until he puts the pregnancy test back in my hand. Luca puts a hand on my shoulder and curls his other into a fist. All of a sudden, i feel a fist pummeling into my belly. I bend over in pain and Luca leaves. I go into my bedroom, lay down on my bed, and hug a pillow to my torso. I lay there, in pain, for a few minutes until I feel something coming out of me. I start to panic and think I pooped myself until when I look, it's something, I thought I would see when it was full term. My dead way underdeveloped child, murdered by its papa. Tears start to form in my eyes. I unfortunately grew attached to my child even though I didn't know it for very long. I thought I would carry my little baby to full term and see it be born and watch it grow up but, Luca took that chance away from me. I should have never told Luca! If I hadn't, I would still be pregnant! I put my dead baby in a box, to give back to its papa. I know, gross but, in a way, he gave me that baby. I pack up all of luca's stuff to give back to him and after I'm done, I sit on my bed and start crying. I continue to cry until I hear the door opening.  
"Harrison?"  
"In here." Out of the corner of my very tearily eye, I see mom.  
"Sweetheart, what happened and why is there a box on your nightstand?" The box is her and dad's grand baby's coffin.  
"My dead baby's coffin." Mom's eyes get wide.  
"What do you mean dead baby?"  
"I had a miscarriage-abortion."  
"How?"  
"Luca punched me in the stomach and killed my baby!" Mom wraps her arms around me and curses Luca under her breath. Dad walks in and asks the same thing.  
"Why is there a box here?" Mom tells him.  
"Our grand baby is in that box."  
"What do you mean?" Dad opens the box and sees his dead grand baby in there.  
"Who did this and how?"  
"The father of Harrison's baby punched him in the stomach and killed our grand baby." I see the anger boiling up behind dad's eyes when he finds out about who killed my baby.  
"What's with the other boxes?"  
"I'm going to break up with Luca." My parents seemed shocked a little bit but, seem to understand why I'm breaking up with Luca.

After an hour of crying, I grab the coffin and Luca's stuff and head out to the car since mom is going to drive to Luca's house so, I can break up with him since he murdered my child. Once We get to Luca's house, I noticed that his parents aren't there but, someone else is there with him. I see that his window is open and I climb up and see him with a 6-month pregnant girl.  
"I can't wait until our little girl is born in about 2 months."  
"Me ethier!"  
"I found out my boyfriend is pregnant today."  
"How far along is he?"  
"A month, but I punched him in the stomach and killed it." Both Luca and The girl laugh at my misery and it seems like that Luca has been cheating on me for at least 6 months and maybe longer. I climb down and kick his stuff to the door, with a note and knock on the door. Luca peeks out the window to see me and his eyes get wide. Once I see that he's climbing down from the window, I run to my parent's car and tell mom to gun it! I see Luca trying to chase me until he can't anymore and stops. If I ever get pregnant again, I'm going to be very afraid of telling the father of my baby or babies because of what Luca did to me.


	13. Admar Luiña

_October 31-December 31,1997-Jonas_  
Admar Luiña, he was my fourth boyfriend and last boyfriend for a while. Admar took drugs like: Depressants, Inhalants, Pain Relievers, and Hallucinogens and abused them. We dated for three months which still surprises me and he got high a lot and he drugged and raped me which meant he destroyed my womb of which I couldn't be able to get pregnant without medical help. I decided to cut ties with him since he raped me and never got cleaned each time he said he would. I hope that whoever I end up with for the rest of my life can be able to get pregnant! I really don't want to go through a surrogate, adoption, or foster care and want to do it without medical help if we don't need to. I would still love them but, I want them to be able to be grown in their daddy's womb and be able to have that bond with their daddies!


	14. Francisco Maduro

_April 20, 1998-January 8, 2000-Harry_  
Francisco Madura, we dated for almost a year. He was my third and final boyfriend before I met my soulmate! Francisco seemed nice, but he started to act like my first boyfriend but, he didn't get me drunk and then rape me. I tried to get a hold of Francisco every time we're weren't together. Francisco was always texting someone, days leading up to our break up. Francisco started to seem secretive of which made me start to begin to question our relationship and if he was worth my trust and my time. My fears were confirmed when I called him and someone else picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Is Francisco there?"

"He's in the shower. Who are you?"

"I'm Harry Hook, Francisco's boyfriend." The line goes silent for a minute or two. 

"You're Francisco's boyfriend?"

"Yea. Who are ya?"

"Jonas Sparrow, Francisco's boyfriend." That fucking Asshole!!! I thought he loved me the way I loved him, but I guess I was wrong. I can't believe that he cheated on me! I thought he was different than Luis and Luca but, I was wrong!

"So, you're the slut my boyfriend has been texting and seeing behind my back." I can't believe that ass cheated on me with that slut! The line goes quiet for 8 minutes.

"And I guess you're the one who Francisco has been seeing for what? A couple of days?"

"Francisco and I have been together for almost a year!" The ass hangs up and I pack up all of Francisco's stuff and head to his house. I drive to his house with my mother next to me since I only have a permit and can't get a driver's license until I'm sixteen. When I get to his house, I see a truck outside and I know that neither of his parents drives a truck. It's that slut's truck. I get out of the car and look up to see that slut looking at me in the window. The slut looks away from the window, blushing? Must have caught Francisco and that slut having sex. I grab all of Francisco's stuff out of the trunk and head to his door. I drop Francisco's stuff and knock on his door so, I can cuss him out! A minute later, Francisco opens the door.

"Hey, Babe! Why did you bring my stuff in boxes?"

"Don't hey babe me, you asshole!"

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"I know you've been cheating on me!" Francisco seems kind of worried.

"How did you find out?"

"Your slut answered the phone when I called you earlier!" Francisco's eyes bulge out of their sockets. I start to walk away until Francisco grabs me by my arm.

"Baby! I can explain!" I try to pull out of his grasp until he pulls me close and smashes his lips onto mine. I look at the window and see that the slut looks hurt. It might be because my ex is kissing me. I push Francisco off me and run to the car and gun it before he can pull that stunt again. As I drive myself and Mom home, I start to wonder if that Slut that was in my ex's bedroom is the person I was meant to be with along.


	15. Adolfo Cueva

_January 25-March 19,1999-Jonas_

Adolfo Cueva, he was my fifth boyfriend. He was almost 8 months younger than me. we dated for almost 2 months. we broke up because of one reason, He chewed Tabacco and he was a baseball player! We didn't break up because he was a baseball player. we broke up because he liked chewing tobacco.


	16. Alberto Pehenaute

_April 10-May 15, 1999-Jonas_

Alberto Pehenaute, sixth boyfriend. He was 11 months, almost a year younger than me. We dated for a month and 5 days. I cut ties with him because he was an alcoholic even though he was 14. He always drank and even stole liquor from his parents and they had no clue that he was an alcoholic until I broke up with him and testify against him when he committed a crime that meant he broke into my house.


	17. Aldo Botana

_May 27-July 29,1999-Jonas_

Aldo Botana, He was my seventh boyfriend. He was almost 6 months younger than me. We dated for a month and two days. He abused drugs such as Cocaine, Heroin, Steroids, Kraton, Inhalants, Marijuana, and Club drugs. You can see the reason why I cut ties with him. He always promised that he would get clean and never did.


	18. Alejandro Rico

_September 14-September 20,1999-Jonas_

Alejandro Rico, my eighth boyfriend. He was 2, about 3 years older than me. We dated for 4 days before I broke up with him. He was another alcoholic.


	19. Alexandro Carpintero

_October 20-December 27,1999-Jonas_

Alexandro Carpintero, my ninth boyfriend. We dated for 2 months and 7 days. He was about 7 months younger than me. Alexandro seemed like we could have had a possible future together, but he proved me wrong when I went through his phone and found messages between him and his 8-month pregnant ex who was carrying their three baby girls. I cut ties with that cheater moved onto my next one. I have really bad luck with men!


	20. Francisco Maduro

_January 5-January 28,2000-Jonas_  
Francisco Maduro, my second to last boyfriend before I met my soulmate! We dated for 23 days and he seemed toxic. He always was texting someone behind my back and possibly behind someone else's back that I didn't know about. My fears were confirmed by someone calling when Francisco was in the shower.  
"Hello?"  
"Is Francisco there?"  
"He's in the shower. Who are you?"  
"I'm Harry Hook, Francisco's boyfriend." My heart stops beating for a second. I couldn't believe that I was talking to the man I've been in love with since I was almost 13! I may have fanboyed a little bit.  
"You're Francisco's boyfriend?"  
"Yea. Who are ya?"  
"Jonas Sparrow, Francisco's boyfriend." The line goes silent for 22 minutes.  
"So, you're the slut my boyfriend has been texting and seeing behind my back." I should be offended that he called me a slut but, he's not wrong. I've slept with more men than he probably has.  
"And I guess you're the one who Francisco has been seeing for what? A couple of days?"  
"Francisco and I have been together for almost a year!" Harry says it with bile in his voice and I'm shocked. Wow! I can't believe that I'm the reason for this happening! I hang up and decided to keep that secret to myself.  
20 minutes go by and I hear a car pulling up. I look out the window and I see Dr.Hook and her son! I see Harry getting out of the car and see him looking at me, looking at him. I look away from the window, blushing. I can't believe that the man I've loved for so long is right outside! I look out the window again and see him at the door, with boxes full of stuff in his hands, that he drops and knocks on the door.  
"I wonder who's that door." Francisco walks downstairs while I know who it is! I continue to look through the window and see the conversation between Francisco and Harry. Harry starts to get more pissed at Francisco as the conversation goes on. Harry starts to walk away until Francisco grabs Harry by the arm. Harry struggles to get out of Francisco's grasp until Francisco pulls him in close and kisses him. I feel a pang in my heart but, it's not because my possible soulmate is kissing my boyfriend. It's because my boyfriend is kissing my possible soulmate. My soulmate pushes my boyfriend off of him and runs to the car that Dr.Hook is in and he guns it before Francisco does it again. My heart starts to break into two when I see my soulmate driving away from me. I hear Franscio coming up the stairs.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey."

"It was just a salesperson." I knew he was lying because no salesperson could be that hot. we dated for 20 more days until I cut ties with the toxicity.


	21. Alfonso Basallote

_January 29-January 31,2000-Jonas_

Alfonso Basallote, my last boyfriend before I found my soulmate again. we dated for three days. I cut ties with him because he cheated on me. The same day I broke up with my ex, I saw a flier for a crew. I noticed that the captain is Dr.Hook's son! He's looking for a crew and a first mate! I hope I get to be his first mate!


	22. Crew gets selected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last current chapter for this book for a while.

_January 31, 2000-Switching POV's_

**HPVO:** Today, I'm selecting a crew and a first mate. 60 people, 20 men, and 40 women signed up for the crew of which only 20 will be selected and 20 people, 10 men, and 10 women, signed up for the first mate position of which only one of them will be selected. I hope a guy wants to be my first mate.

 **JPVO:** 19 other people besides me have signed up to be Captain Hook's, first mate. I hope I get chosen to be his first mate. He's much hotter than I remembered, even though it wasn't that long ago.

 **HPVO:** After an hour of tryouts for the crew, I decide on the people I want on the crew.

"Alright, if you're name gets called, congrats and see you in April. If not, sucks to be you. Mateo García, Santiago Fernández, Jose González, Leonardo Rodríguez, Diego López, Carlos Martínez, Juan Sánchez, Antonio Pérez, Lorenzo Martín, Miguel Gómez, Emiliano Ruiz, Matias Hernández, Alejandro Jiménez, Javier Díaz, Emilio Àlvarez, Rafael Moreno, Adrienne Berger, Agnés Bisset, Alice Boucher, and Aline Caron." The other 40 people that didn't get picked groan while the 20 I did get picked are very happy, which now moves towards the first mate tryouts.

 **JPVO:** During the 6 hours of first mate tryouts, Captain has his shirt off which makes me swoon harder for him and become a little horny for him.

 **HPOV:** After 6 hours of tryouts, 19 people leave while the slut stays. I'm a little sad and happy that same time for some reason.

"Congrats, Sparrow. You got the position." I see the blush rise in his cheeks while I try to stop the blush arising in mine. I turn around to grab my stack of papers and I feel a hand on my ass of which for some reason feels nice. I turn around a little bit and see the slut's hand on my ass. I should hate this guy since he made my boyfriend cheat on me but, I don't. I just walk away and so does the slut. Why do I feel a pain my heart as I walk away from the ass who made a guy I used to love cheat on me and why does it feel like we're meant to be together?


End file.
